marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS
|last_updated= |status=On hiatus |archive_of_our_own= (removed) |elsewhere=On Doombly's Tumblr (removed) ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS/Full Text (repost) |series1_name=''ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS'' |series1_preceded_by=''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' |series1_succeded_by=N/A |series2_name=Marrissa trollfics by Doombly |series2_preceded_by=''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' |series2_succeded_by=''ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON'' }} ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS is the seventh MarrissaTheWriter story, and the fifth one set in Marissa's main continuity. It is a sequel to THE MARRISSA GAMES, set ten years after Marrissa Roberts defeated Critics United and disestablished the Hunger Games. Its main star is Riley Andorsen, a Hunger Games tribute prior to Marrissa who won the Games by using her "emoshun powers". The story arose from a discussion between Doombly and ASBusinessMagnet. In the wake of the latter's obsession with the Disney/Pixar movie Inside Out, for which she wrote a Marrissa story named The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out, Doombly was in a writer's block, being unable to think of any sort of plot for a Marrissa story, other than developing the children of the main characters. However, an accidental remark by ASBusinessMagnet, "since your Marrissa doesn't harbor a hate towards me, she just won't make a story on Inside Out just because I said so" (comparing the relationship to that between Marissa and Skepkitty and how the latter's actions inspired both Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and Real Beauty), caused Doombly to have an idea for a Marrissa story, which turned into THE FLAMES AWAKENS. Title The story's title is inspired by that of the seventh Star Wars movie, named Star Wars: The Force Awakens. On Tumblr, the first chapter of the story was published under the title "ITS MY LIFE: THE FLAMES AWAKEN", without the exclamation mark or plural "AWAKENS" (complete with the misspelled tag), causing confusion. Furthermore, the Archive of Our Own mirror is titled "ITS MY LIFE! THE FLAMES AWAKENS", without the semicolon. This and similar kind of confusion is now to be directly invoked by Doombly. Plot The main story begins with a prologue, set in the city of "Columbo". There, Jeronimo Fink is called to an important meeting by Father Comcast, who insists on building robots to defend Columbo and his "dotter-lam" from a "shepherd", Booker Detwitt. However, at the most unfortunate moment, Detwitt arrives and sets off the plot of BioShock Infinite, killing Father Comcast. Despite this, Fink survives and resurrects the robot idea, which also helps his dream of owning a pizzeria. The story then cuts to Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce after the events of HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. They have been meaning to displace Jenny Weasley's children to their appropriate times and parents, but decide to leave Skepkitty in the woods instead, due to his falmer troll abilities. Despite their intent, Skepkitty is able to survive. The story then cuts to a decade after the events of THE MARRISSA GAMES, during a time when the falmer Hunger Games have rendered the falmer trollz extinct. However, during a sleepover with a "weejee" board, unwitting children resurrect Skepkitty's ghost, who immediately begins his plan to restore the falmerz' glory. He begins by going to a graveyard to dig up the bodies of Atlas and P-Body, but instead comes across their skeletons. The skeletons, named Sans and Pappyras, reveal that they are independent beings from their hosts, which makes Skepkitty mad. He thus mind-controls them into serving him, and the three continue Skepkitty's plan. The story then cuts to Riley Andorsen, a 12 year old girl from Chicago who was reaped to the 73rd Hunger Games (immediately preceding the Hunger Games in which Marrissa Roberts participated). Her main challenger in the Games is Crunch from District 1, who, in the Cornucopia bloodbath, swallows her whole, making her his first victim. Meanwhile, inside her Mind, there is a place called Headquarters, from which her "emoshuns" govern all her actions. One of them, Sadness, in despair of being killed by Crunch, cries on the console, making it malfunction and overpowering Riley with "emoshun powers", including an ability for her to hear the emotions, as well as a power to be madder than ever. She uses the latter power to burst out of Crunch's stomach, killing him, and proceeds to kill all the other tributes of the 73rd Hunger Games, so to be declared their victor. However, President Snow is mad at the development and orders the execution of Riley's parents. As she is unable to go to school due to being a victor of the Hunger Games and therefore a murderer, she moves to District 12, where she is admitted to Portal Middle School. There, she meets the children of various protagonists of previous MarissaTheWriter stories, most notably Chell Junor Roberts, Marrissa Roberts's daughter, Dave Linkan, Abraman Linkan's son, and "D-Body", Chell Junor's friend and the likely daughter of Primrose Everdeen and Peeta-Body. Category:Stories Category:ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS